ok
by Just-awilson
Summary: its a ONESHOT with Dyson, Bo, and Lauren. ;) enjoy p.s. needed a little back story because i cant just jump right into it its smut. NSFW. ONE SHOT. dont read if youre not comfortable with sexuality.


Lauren sat nervous. She had spent the day chewing at the inside of her lip, trying to distract herself. There was something that sat heavy in her stomach since she went to face Dyson alone. 'Face' an understatement-better said in terms of beg. She knew what today would bring but wasn't sure of her feelings of it yet.

Since Bo brought up the idea of a child Lauren couldn't shake the sight of a tiny thing clung to her lovers hip-a little, toddling around reckless and unapologetically loving. The blonde was unquestionably set on a baby, the question was how.

A surrogate was suggested, as well as a donor but Bo couldn't accept the thought of an outsider being brought so close into their lives. She wanted family's flesh and blood to call theirs.

It was a late night after dinner that Lauren addressed the elephant-more or less wolf-in the room. She was quite hushed in her words, "Dyson," it stopped Bo in her tracks on her way to the blonde on the roof. The night was cool and blew Lauren's hair into her face, making it hard for Bo to read her.

She tried to articulate her words into something that could reason with her, she knew the jealousy between Dyson and Lauren and didn't want to ruin how far they had come in making it easier. "Lauren, I-" she sat in front of her, "I never should have said-"

"I want this. Bo, I want a baby and I'm so happy you do too, when you first said something I was just as happy as I am now, and if this is what it takes-"

Bo cut her off by pushing her blonde strands behind her ear, "I know you want to be the one, with me being, well me and constantly, well you know?"

"At risk?" Lauren wrapped her hands around one of Bo's wrists, "in fights with whatever fae wants to fuck with you on that particular day?"

Bo smiled and looked down, "you know." She confirmed.

"This could work, Bobo. I know Dyson and I have had our differences but with you comes him and that's something I have learned to live with and if he is what it takes to-"

"I don't want you to feel like-like an incubator or whatever you call them!" Her alarming statement made Lauren jump a bit and reposition her lean against a window.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

She pulled Bo to her chest, at this point Lauren was sitting with Bo nearly in her lap, head laying snug against her breasts. "You Trust Dyson, so why shouldn't I?"

She felt Bo tense into a sarcastic laugh, "Lauren he's the one person you don't-" she caught the hurt flashing into Lauren's eyes as she looked up.

Lauren felt stupid for even suggesting it at this point. Like she was in middle school again and blurted out the wrong answer in physics simply because she didn't invert her primary proportion.

"No, Lauren, no I don't-I don't want any question of Dyson and I or if a baby and-" she sat up and cupped Lauren's face into her hands. Her thumb caught the single tear that shed from the blue eyes as she closed them.

"I just never thought this would be something you wanted," Lauren's voice was hushed, "and I'm so happy it is because it's something I wanted too but I can't find myself trusting another man-some, some stranger, to-" her voice cut as she held back the choking sob her body tried to release.

The faes eyes jumped from both of the humans', trying to see past what seemed like the truth in her plead. As far as Bo could tell she was being serious. She wanted to give herself to Dyson.

"Laur, you've," She wanted to keep her calm, "hon, you've never been with a..." Bo didn't know if she should be completely blunt with her statement.

"A man? I know. But you trust Dyson, and I know I haven't always been warm to him but in reality he has done nothing to break my trust." She looked hopeful. Positive even which was strange for a doctor who relied so heavily on science.

Bo found the idea of Dyson having sex with Lauren more agitating than she previously would have. Almost worried or maybe even jealous? _No not jealous-worried. The strain it may put on their relationship, Lauren could have her hard headed but fragile ego hurt and Dyson-we all know how awkward he can make things. I mean what if Dyson hurt her? God four years ago I would've killed for this but now? She's never been with a man let alone a werwolf and should she not know what she's in for-I'm sure she has an idea but-_

"If you're not ok with this I need you to say something. I have already-well I haven't played it out but if I hadn't already thought about it and been somewhat comfortable with it I wouldn't have suggested it."

Bo was beyond excitement but right next to that was concern. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, "ok." The only words that could encompass the mix of emotions entangled inside of her.

The blonde snuggled her head into the crook of her lovers neck, "were going to have a baby," her words brushed against Bos neck, sending her body full of excitement.

The next day was the day that was chosen to ask Dyson. To run a potentially life altering proposition by him. Being the giving, outgoing man he is, both Bo and Lauren were taken aback once he figured out it wasn't a joke and became immediately defensive.

"Dyson," Bo tried her hand at calming him, "we wouldn't have come to you if we didn't really want this. We've weighed the options, the circumstances with faes it's just-"

He stood from the table, "I can't-"he pulled his hands behind his head and stared at Lauren, who seemingly hasn't said much the entire time. "Doc, I-" his gaze drifted to his ex lovers. "How could you-" Back to Lauren, "she doesn't-" he started towards the door.

"Dyson, at least think about it," Bo shouted as he walked out the door, "please." And the door was shut.

Two days went by of non returned phone calls and texts, Bo shown more frustration than Lauren-who was already fabricating a surprise visit. It was that second day that Lauren couldn't handle the small irritations of Bo who had a hard time hiding her feelings-whether it be aggressively shutting doors or tossing things into the sink and garbage without holding back the excessive force.

The last straw for the fae was turning on the sink handle-not so gently-and taking the whole thing off. "I'm going out," Bo huffed as she slung the handle into the sink full of dishes, breaking a few.

Lauren made sure Bo was out of site before taking off on her own. That's when she made her way to Dysons, praying that it wasn't where Bo went.

When she arrived she decided that ultimately Bo went to see Kenzie-her stone at least. It was her calm spot when not even Lauren could heed her anger. She knocked. It wasn't answered. So again she threw her fist into the door.

"Dys-"

The door swung open. "I'm not doing this to you! I can't just-"

"Shut UP!"

He stopped as commanded and studied Lauren's face.

"I don't know if it will make a difference, and I don't care but I need to at least try."

She loosened her posture, "I need you to know that it was me." She tried to read him, "it was my idea Dyson."

He still stood silent, looming a good foot and a half over her.

"Bo, I mean I'm sure she thought about it no doubt but wouldn't dream of asking. I did. I don't know why but I did, maybe it was to better understand what you two have but I just need you to know that it wasn't her wanting me in this position or asking me to be. It was me." Trying to remain as non-desperate as she could, she turned to his silence and began her way back to her car. She gently opened the door to which she heard something that made her stomach spin in surprise.

"Ok."

She looked up to see Dyson, staring straight across the road, not looking at her.

"I-" she began a thought but couldn't finish. She left her car door ajar and made her way back to him. There was no eye contact as Lauren slid her small arms around his ripped waist and embraced him. She whispered thank you as the man returned the embrace, one hand placed gently on her back as the other comforted her head against his chest, in his palm.

The following week was jumbled between planning. Scheduled sex wasn't the ideal but given the circumstance, Bo didn't want her girlfriend upset by any mishap. Lauren felt that the closer to her cycle the better-plus she still wasn't sure how to completely read Bo on the situation, so better be more futile in the planning rather than reckless.

"Biting your lip just makes me want you now." Bo's arms slithered around Lauren from behind, knocking Lauren out of her thought hole. Bo walked around and placed a chair in front of her. She sat, placing both her hands dangerously close to Lauren's crotch. "Laur, you're sure about this? It's never too late to-"

The blonde grabbed one of Bos hands and replaced it to tightly grip her breast, in hopes of easing her mind-upon Lauren's forward move she wrapped her free arm around Bos neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Bo was too weak to resist this Lauren and she quickly ripped into Lauren's blouse, sending buttons across the floor. "You shouldn't have done that," Bo whispered as she feathered kisses across her collarbone. She then pulled the straps of both Lauren's bra and tank top down and her lover obliged by pulled her arms out, leaving both garments around her waist and breasts exposed-only for a short time as Bo quickly sealed them from the room with her mouth, teasing with her teeth.

She stole a glance at her love-her head was rolled sideways and a smile traced her lips while her eyes fluttered behind her lashes.

The dark haired fae brought her back when she lifted Lauren from her seat, Lauren's legs wrapped around her torso, and tried to make her way to their room. Bo had a hard time keeping her hands off Lauren and interrupted their trip when she shoved Lauren against a wall, as she used it for leverage for a deep and pleading kiss.

The human writhed against her, searching for some way to get to Bo's skin, which she seemed desperate for. Isabo regained her center and made her way back to their bedroom, she threw Lauren onto the bed playfully and began working at taking off the doctor's slacks between kisses. Somewhere in that time Lauren had noticed that Dyson had let himself in and cautiously made his way to the bedroom.

The blonde made sure to quietly acknowledge him with eye contact between Bo tracing her mouth with her tongue and quarreling with her own clothes.

Lauren decided to try her best at letting Bo go while Dyson watched-In hopes of showing him the commitment she had-the agreement that was to take place. To give him a show and meet her own pleasures she pulled at Bo's top until she helped take it off.

Lauren lay naked from the waist down, only clothing twisted around her waist but leaving her completely exposed. Bo straddled her on the bed, only her pair of panties keeping them apart. Lauren took Bos breasts into her hands as she leaned up to kiss her.

The Faes hand reached out behind her, this seemed to be the signal for Dyson. He made his way towards them from the doorway of the room. Lauren moved to Bos neck and began to feather light bruises as her hand sunk lower on Bo. She slipped her hand into her panties and her fingers began a rhythm. All the while, Bo's back to Him, Lauren made eye contact with Dyson as Bo began to grind against her.

Lauren could see the excitement looming in his pants-she gave him the fact that he had a good poker face-but some things aren't for hiding. He stepped closer and pulled his shirt off with a single handed motion. It left his curls tousled atop his head. This time Lauren's hand-the one that wasn't busy with her lover, released Bos breast and extended to Dyson.

He took it, he held Lauren's hand and extended a single finger to trace down Bos spine. At the second of touch her body awoke with goosebumps and she inhaled deeply as he brushed up her spine, Lauren's small hand hovering closely behind in his grip. Bo felt Dyson's breath on her neck and she quickly searched Lauren's eyes for her feelings.

Surprised at what she saw, she kissed Lauren's neck, traced her arm to find Lauren's hand, removing it from her own pleasure. Bo kissed it, she could even smell herself on her-she placed it atop Dyson, outside of his pants. She kept her eyes on her lover to ensure there was no hesitation, when there wasn't, Bo pulled Dyson by the nape of his neck to kiss him-possibly a sign of trust-trust with her woman, her love.

She pulled off of Lauren, leaving her completely exposed to him.

Lauren caught him do something that made her proud of him, comfortable even-he studied her-every inch of her body. She sat up aware that Bo was removing her underwear, but couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

He took a step to Lauren, and delicately placed his hands in her hair to pull her into a kiss. It was so gentle-caring even. Her hands met his wrists as he pushed deeper into a foreign kiss. To be truthful, Lauren was most nervous about his beard, how it would feel against her body.

She could feel Bos eagerness to rejoin, to be involved as the faes hand traveled up Lauren's leg to return a favor. While one of Bos hands wrestled Dysons pants the other stayed busy with Lauren, tracing over her clit, causing her to breath heavily into Dysons kisses-only making him more eager.

He hadn't seen this coming, he was just as nervous if not more. But the look in Lauren's eyes as Bo slipped her fingers in and out drove him crazy. It brought him to a different place. A place where he saw the doctor as a challenge. He tore the bra and tank top off of her to fully have exposure to her body. Lauren surprisingly returned the favors and slipped her hand into his boxers. Her hand traced his length and slowly slipped it out to view.

Bo moved her hand away from Lauren to busy it with Dyson. Lauren watched methodically as her lover moved close to His dick.

The dark haired fae took him into her mouth, Lauren, not too concerned but still needing assurance, calmed herself by thinking that it was for an easier entry, considering he was already hard with his considerable length.

Lauren became nearly impatient as Dyson messaged her breasts, her pulse between her legs grew stronger-she was thrown off but this, she wasn't ever a needy lover but this-this was new, exciting.

She watched as Bo's head moved slower, Dyson gripped Lauren harder when she sped up again. She wondered if Bo had shared that bit of information with him, just a bit of roughness could get her going.

She laid back and was almost lost in her thought when Bo's lips closed over her opening. Lauren's back arched at the unexpected surprise and she closed her eyes. There was a second set of lips that warmed her breast. She found it hard to sit still and she could feel Bo grin against her as she plunged her tongue deep, then gently clasped her teeth around her clit.

At the pleasure, Lauren dug her nails into Dysons back, he returned the acknowledgement by sucking harder at her nipple.

When Bo knew she was just riled up enough that she was about to lose her, she stopped. Lauren saw this coming, she knew she would probably leave it for Dyson and allowed her senses to calm as he let up as well. She opened her eyes to see Dyson pull His ex into a kiss.

Lauren couldn't find herself jealous as she knew that her body lingered on both of their lips, she found it sexy and greedily wanted more.

Dyson pulled away first, pulling Lauren to sit up at the edge of the bed. Bo adjusted her leg to straddle the back of Lauren, sitting right behind her. She could feel Bo's wetness and her breasts pressed hard against her back.

Bo snaked her left arm around and across Lauren's small torso and gripped her right breast.

As she began to toy at the nipple and suck on her shoulder, Lauren's pleased and heavy gaze met Dyson. She knew he was looking for confirmation. For an ok that whatever the hell this was, was ok to happen. She gave him a silent nod as she turned her head sideways to meet Bo, whose tongue quickly explored Lauren's mouth.

The fae reached around and pulled one of Lauren's legs close to Bo, exposing all of The doctor, then Bo moved to Dysons length. Dyson brought his hand around the back of Lauren's neck while Bo guided him to Lauren's opening.

Lauren's breath hitched and she pulled from Bo's kiss at the closeness, to ease it Bo traced a rhythm over her clit with a free finger from Dyson, that melted Lauren's eyes shut. Dyson placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's forehead, then to the crook in her shoulder.

Slowly, He pushed in, he immediately felt Lauren tighten at the new sensation. Bo paused her play as she felt Lauren straighten and bury her face into the long dark locks of hair. He was beyond pleased with how tight she was and dropped his head in the crook lauren's shoulder.

Dyson heard the remnants of a whisper, something he could attribute to Bo, assuring Lauren's comfort. Lauren brought her hand to one of his Biceps, squeezing, a reassurance of being ok.

Dyson moved his hips back to plunge back in.

Lauren took a breath in. Dyson moved to see her face-a breath of pleasure. Lauren's head was arched back as half of Bos face was now hidden in the bend of her neck, her mouth doing god knows what to Lauren's skin. He saw small bite marks on the blondes extended neck and met Bo's eyes that were deviously looking up at him through the corners.

"Again," it was Lauren.

Bo could hardly resist pushing Dyson off and taking her on her own.

She pinched her clit the next time Dyson slid in and out of her, causing Lauren to moan.

He pulled back and then pushed back in until he found a rhythm. Bo knew him all to well- he wasn't letting go until she did, but he was in for a challenge-Lauren always made Bo work for it.

Every time Dyson pushed into Lauren, it moved the blonde against her enough to tease Bo's spot-this made Bo pull Lauren tighter against her for more pleasure.

He leaned in, just past the doctor, to kiss his ex when he felt Lauren's teeth graze his ear, "could you uhm-" she spoke through heavy breathes"-faster." She wrapped her small arms around him.

Those words were enough to let him loose, Lauren knew those words would drive Bo crazy in the best of ways, she wasn't too sure what it meant for her but today was about new adventures.

Dyson drew Lauren's leg up, her foot now on the edge of the bed where Bo held it. His hand found his way under Lauren's arm and hooked onto her shoulder. His other hand found Bo's as they locked fingers.

To her command, Dyson quickened his pace, he used the leverage of her shoulder to keep her grounded. He was unpracticed in being gentle, more or less making a faster pace more complicated. That is until Lauren dug deep into his bicep, using nails with no hesitation. She was moaning, whispering a mix of _Dyson's and Bo's._

He questioned whether or not she could handle him-all of him. Before putting much thought into what he thought she was asking of him he look for an answer. What he saw in her face was not the Lauren he knew, she was confident, eager. She was different _._ He found what Bo saw in her. Lauren lifted both of her arms to find Bo's neck behind her, it raised both of her breasts in that action.

Dysons hand threw her leg over his shoulders, somewhat lifting her bottom half off the bed. He moved his hands to her boney hips and more forcefully pushed in and out.

He couldn't see Bo's face considering it was lost in a mix of Lauren and her hair, but he could guess she was reveling In getting both himself and Lauren.

Bo was lost in a memory, when she tried to find Dyson, when she was Dyson. And Lauren was Flora- that was a highlight of her life, until now. She felt almost guilty enjoying this but nothing she said could change Lauren's mind so it's ok, right? Her thoughts were interrupted as Lauren was getting close, "Bo" she breathed harshly "Bo?"

The fae pushed hair from the doctor's face to take in what was happening. It was beautiful, her hair was disheveled from hands weaving through it. Her eyes shut tight and mouth slightly ajar. Her back arched and she tightened her hold to Bo who returned her grasp in the awkwardness that Dyson had positioned her to drive himself into her.

Dyson slammed into her, now that she was where he wanted her it was his turn. It wasn't long before he was there, mere second.

When he came inside Lauren she let out a small moan as she stared at Bo. He lowered Lauren's ass back to the bed, back to Bo, but stayed in her. There was something about the moment, the three of them. Together.

The blonde fixed her gaze on Dyson, she lay limp against the fae, in her arms, her eyes heavy with sex. She reached for his face and cupped his cheek and he obliged by moving his face close to hers. She kissed his cheek, something so innocent from what he had just encountered.

He slowly pulled out of her, feeling her legs lightly tense at the sensation.

He didn't expect the small remnants of blood that painted the edge of the bed and his appendage. It nearly pained him, he wasn't sure if he was too rough or-

"Dy," it was Bo. She had repositioned herself to better hold Lauren.

He couldn't find it in him to meet her eyes-he felt as though he had taken something from Lauren.

The silence caught the doctor's attention, she sat up and found what had Dysons affixed attention. "I'm fine Dyson." The smile she pushed was a weakened grin, she couldn't believe she let herself be that confident in the events that had taken place. She was proud.

"I knew I might, and I'm fine." Lauren tried to calm whatever feelings he was having.

Bo was more direct but playful "Are you really squirming over a little blood ?" She pulled Lauren's head to her chest as she lay down with her, caressing her curves.

As much as Bo wanted to drop a truth on the fact that he's made her bleed plenty of times no problem, she still wasn't sure how Lauren would respond to it.

Dyson wasn't sure of what to do. He watched Lauren, still trying to catch her breath against Bo's breasts and bo ran her fingers through her hair, a small grin plastered on her face. He pulled the small knit blanket that had been ruffled and stained in the act and threw it towards the other pile of laundry that missed the hamper. He pulled a thin sheet from the bottom of the bed and gently placed it over both girls, placing a gentle kiss on Bo's head. Dyson then made his way to the bathroom where the shower soon started.

Lauren raised her chin to catch sight of Bo, she ran her finger along her jaw line.

"That was," the fae found herself giggle, "that was hot."

Lauren propped her chin up on her lover's chest to face her, "yeah?" Her smile gripped Bo's stomach. She felt something warm run down her leg, presumably the mixture that earlier clung to Dyson and the blanket. "You didn't get much attention," she placed a kiss on her chest. Then one lower.

"Laur, you don't have to," she laughed at her playfulness. Lauren ran her hand down Bo's side tickling her, "I swear to god!" She laughed as Lauren kissed lower.

"Hey!" She caught Lauren's attention, "for once can you worry about yourself," Lauren found her way out of the sheets and kissed her lips.

"I am worrying about myself. You're just what I want," she breathed into Bo's mouth with a smile and disappeared beneath the sheets again.

She felt the blonde tease the insides of her thighs, dancing close to where she wanted her and then moving away.

She felt her fingers pull open her folds to expose her sex. Lauren pressed her lips gently against it, she found Bo's hand searching for hers and grabbed it, brushing her thumb back and forth methodically on her hand. She dipped her tongue in and felt Her hand squirm in hers. She grinned against her knowing exactly how to make her squirm.

Moving back to her clit she sucked it, at the same time feeling what was left of Dyson run down her leg.

She brought her free hand to join her mouth, it was cold causing Bo to arch her back at the new sensation. "Lauren," she heard her. She was shocked by how quiet she had been earlier seeing as she likes to make noise.

She dipped her tongue back in while her teeth grazed her clit making Bo moan and her hips squirm.

Lauren paced herself until Bo's hips tried to match her rhythm. She knew exactly how to tip her and that's what she did. "Lauren, don't-" she wriggled against her, "don't stop."

She screamed out, when it happened. Lauren crawled up to her, plastering their bodies together, kissing Bo while she breathed deep breathes into her.

"God, I love you." Bo found more words, "you are so," Lauren kissed her between words, "beautiful."

Bo felt more run down her leg out of Lauren, something inside of her needed it. Wanted the mix of Dyson and Lauren.

Bo twisted herself, quickly throwing Lauren under her-taking the top where she liked.

"Bo!" Lauren pushed the dark hair from Bos face, "I don't think I can handle much more," she shown her sweet sideways grin and kissed her.

She saw the pleas in Bo's eyes, she needed to unwind and Lauren knew it, "Gentle," she whispered.

She first found it on her leg, just above the knee. She tasted it-iron and salt. Her chi turned inside of her, she could hardly see straight. She needed more. She found herself straight at the source, unknowingly forceful.

Lauren sat up on her arms "Bo?" She didn't stop.

"Bo!" Lauren pushed back the sheets, what she saw panicked her. Her eyes were filled with blackness. She tried to push her off but couldn't find it in her to be forceful, she couldn't hurt her. "Bo stop!" She warned trying to reason.

The fae's hands dug deep into her thigh in order to stop her from moving. "Bo I need you, I know you're in there," she struggled against her hands, "BO PLEASE!" She pleaded.

She stopped. The abruptness alerted Lauren. What she saw when the fae looked up shocked her, scared her even, "Bo, listen to-"

The fae's hands took Lauren's cheeks and quickly found her chi. It tasted the same, richer even than what Dyson had left.

"BO!"

Laurens ears heard what was supposed to be a scream, it was Dyson, but she felt like she was underwater. Floating, but not breathing, her head felt pressure as though she was sinking deeper.

She saw Dyson pull the succubus away in a struggle, lifting part of the deepness she was sinking into. She heard a door slam, maybe the bathroom?

Then he was over her, "Lauren?"

She could hardly articulate her words in her seemingly drunken haze, "she didn't," she shut her eyes to stop the room from spinning, "she didn't mean it." Lauren realized she was in the air, he was carrying her, to where? "Is Bo ok?"

She was set down, a blanket wrapped around her, or was it there the whole time?

"Hey," he brought her chin up to face him, "are you ok?" Dyson tried to keep her attention.

"She didn't mean it," she grabbed her head to stop it from spinning.

"She's going to be so-" she tried to stand but Dyson wouldn't let her.

"Dyson!" Lauren tried helplessly against him, "she going to be so mad." She leaned into him, giving up, "she didn't mean it. She's going to be so-"

"Irritated and pissed at herself," he pulled the blanket tighter around her in efforts to comfort her.

"She won't trust herself around me," Lauren tried to stop herself from shaking. She knew Bo would want to leave. To disappear to keep her safe if she couldn't control hersuccubus around her.

"She was just caught up. Overstimulated," his hand rubbed her upper arm as they sat on the couch.

"She won't accept that as an excuse," she sat up, "you know she won't, Dyson."

They both looked towards the bedroom when they heard her, "Dyson?" It was almost a sob.

Lauren badly wanted to get up but she knew her legs weren't going to have it.

Dyson gave her a comforted look, standing to make his way to the bedroom.

He could her something break behind the closed door.

"Bo?"

"Dyson," He could hear the tears in her voice, "Dyson, please tell me I didn't-is she?"

He opened the door, she was clad in her dark robe. Her hair pulled up messily as trails of tears painted her face. "I-I can give it back I didn't-I don't know what happened-I-I lost control of it-" his arms opened to her.

Her erratic breathing made it hard to understand the words she spoke into his chest, "I couldn't stop-she was so-she was so scared, Dyson." No matter how many times he hushed her she kept trying to make sense of the situation, "I can fix it," she looked into his eyes, "I can give it back."

It was hard for him to speak the truth, he knew it would hurt her just as much as she knew it wasn't an option. "I don't think giving it back is worth the roll of the dice…" a gentler blow than 'I don't trust you.'

"she's ok, Bo." She nearly sobbed in relief against his chest, "I don't know how much you took but she was already ran down." She shook her head acknowledging his words.

"Will you stay?" she mumbled, "I want to be with her, by her" she pulled away from him to look at him. "just- I just want to hold her but I cant-" she choked back a sob.

He shook his head in agreement, he would stay until water was calmer. Bo was scared to face her, scared she wouldn't be able to shake Laurens look of fear.

Dyson braced her back as they started towards the living room, at the threshold she spun, "what if-"

He quickly cut her off, "she loves you and you her, she's not scared of you or mad. Bo you know she could never be mad at you, it's one of her flaws."

 _She doesn't have flaws,_ Bo thought to herself as she was turned back around. Bo walked out to her, Dyson in her shadow. Lauren was laying, weak, on the couch, head on the arm rest.

She could see her in the corner of her eye, too tired to lift her head, "Bo?"

The fae quickly made her way over to her and sunk to her knees to be at eye level with her, she brought her hand to her face. "Im sorry," a tear rolled down her face, "god, im so sorry."

Lauren fought her heavy eyes open, "It's ok." There was that side grin again.

"No," Bo shook her head, "Laur, its not." More tears fell at which Lauren used what she could to wipe them away with her hand.

"Will you please stop crying and just hold me?" Bo's eyes lifted from the floor. Lauren couldn't be serious, just move on and lay the whole idea of me almost killing her to rest? Just like that?

"Lauren"

"Will you ever learn when to just shut up?" her voice was soft, not that Lauren often raised it.

Bo leaned her forehead to Lauren's.

"I love you."


End file.
